


The Girl Who Gave a Damn.

by Kithas



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Darkness, Drama, Gen, Guardians of the Galaxy - Freeform, Introspection, Sad Ending, Self-Sacrifice, Sister-Sister Relationship, Soul Gem (Marvel), Spoilers, Starry Sky - Freeform, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithas/pseuds/Kithas
Summary: On a forgotten planet, a Mad Titan pays his price for conquering and fixing the Universe. On a nameless coast against a dark sky, Gamora falls to her destiny since Thanos showed her balance. But was it really worth it? Did she really made a difference?





	The Girl Who Gave a Damn.

Empty. Suspended. Like her heart had been since she was little. Since he showed her what "balance" was, while killing half her people. Suspended for a second, every feeling stopped. That's how it was when Gamora was in His presence. She had to endure it, she had to harden. She had to live. She had to live in suspension.  
But she was falling. Looking at her green skin against the darkness. She fell, knowing full well it wouldn't be a sweet ending. Because, at the end, she couldn't make a difference. At the end, he was always in control. All her fighting for staying alive, all her acting as Thanos' second in command. The Guardians thing, the only place she really felt at home. Peter.

She didn't really stand a chance.  
Only a small scared child against the most powerful warlord on the universe. Gamora knew it wasn't going to be easy. When she betrayed Ronan, when she betrayed Thanos, she knew it would be a long way, a painful and bloodstained path. With Thanos, it was always like that.  
And she fell against the starry sky on that unknown planet, looking for the stars, wondering where would she find the one so-called Star-Lord. The Guardians of the Galaxy. Her friends, her family. Her heart wasn't suspended back there. She had allowed it to beat, thinking she could still live. Thinking she could escape her destiny. Fight together, even die together. Thinking she could give a damn, as Peter had said it so long ago.

But he didn't really give a damn. She opposed him, she hated him, she _lied to him_. But at the end of the day, Thanos was still in control. She defied him, she tried to take away his only desire, the Soul Gem. And, now, falling against the darkest sky, she could even laugh at the irony. She was prepared to die fighting Thanos, prepared to die fighting along her friends. But what she didn't know was that he had already read into her. She tried to defy him, but, at the end, in the chamber with Nebula, Thanos showed her what still made them so different. And Gamora couldn't even think of opposing him, couldn't even hold the thought of him killing her sister by torture.

But at the end, Gamora against the dark sky of that unknown planet discovered that she had always stand a chance. That, unbeknownst to her, she had robbed Thanos his most valuable asset: _Herself_. Because her favourite daughter wouldn't ever be like him. She would choose the other half. She would choose the talkin raccoons, and the Starlords, and the broken sisters, before all his teachings. **She gave a damn.**  
And that made a difference. Because he might had the Soul Gem, but she had Nebula. She had Peter. She had...

_The fall stopped abruptly against the ground._   
_And Nebula, Peter, and her friends might still be alive. But she died on a forgotten planet, home of a forgotten man. And she didn't have anything, except the tears of a Mad Titan, who would fix the Universe._


End file.
